Beybladers and Facebook
by Aoi the Nekohime
Summary: What craziness will ensure if any of the beybladers' had facebook. Well you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Aoi: Hi everyone, this is my new fanfic. I hope yu all enjoy, and now I am turning over the disclaimers to my pet bunny.**

**The Pink Bunny of Doom: (*sigh*) Okay. Aoi the Nekohime doesn't own Beyblade or any of its characters, Takao Aoki does.**

**Aoi: Thank you pink, anyway ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

* * *

_Ch 1: Facebook is Amazing_

**Max Tate:** Facebook is amazing! It gives me a chance to meet new people:)  
7 hours ago via Iphone-Comment-Like

**Tyson Granger** and 500 **others** like this.

**Kenny:** Facebook does seem to have alot of users. I do agree with you Max, this social network allows us to communicate with people from different countries.

**Tyson Granger:** Hey Max, since when did you get an Iphone?

**Max Tate:** Its Ray's, he's letting me borrow it for the day.  
(via Iphone)

**Tyson Granger:** Oh, because I was thinking you were using Hilary's.

**Max Tate: **I asked her first, but she said no. Something about wanting to chat with her friends on MSN.

**Tyson Granger:** Who would be friends with the wicked witch of the west.

**Kenny:** Tyson, isn't that one of the characters from the Wizard of Oz

**Tyson Granger:** Yeah, grandpa made me watch it with him. The part that I liked is when Dorothy threw water on the witch and she melted away, I'm wondering if that will work on Hilary.

**Daichi Sumeragi: **Tyson, I already tried that. I think the old hag put a spell on herself that keeps her from melting.

* * *

**Aoi: So what do you think so far, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Anyway bye-bye for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aoi: Hi everyone, new chapter is up. I hope yu all enjoy, and now I am turning over the disclaimers to my pet bunny.**

**The Pink Bunny of Doom: (*sigh*) Okay. Aoi the Nekohime doesn't own Beyblade or any of its characters, Takao Aoki does.**

**Aoi: Thank you pink, anyway ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

* * *

_Ch 2: Hilary is mad_

**Ray Kon: **Hilary is really mad about something, I wonder what it could be?  
6 hours ago via Iphone-Comment-Like

**Max Tate** and 50 **others** like this.

**Tyson Granger:** Monkeyboy tried throwing water at her to see if she would melt, like the wicked witch did on Wizard of Oz. It didn't work, so know we are planning on finding out if she has a magic broomstick.

**Kai Hiwatari: **Tyson, you are an idiot. Witches don't even exsist.

**Tyson Granger:** Try saying that to the Dark Bladers.

**Max Tate:** I heard that the BBA is going to hold an international tournament this next month.

**Tyson Granger:** SWEET! Can't wait!

* * *

_Facebook Chatroom_

_Hilary: Why do people think that I'm a witch?_

_Kenny: I don't know, it could do with the fact that Tyson was forced to watch The Wizard Of Oz._

_Hilary: Now that's just stupid, the movie is totally outdated._

_Kenny: But it was once a popular movie._

_Hilary: Still its very immature that they think I'm a witch._

_Kenny: Well I better get going, see you later Hilary._

_Hilary: Bye Kenny._

_Kenny is now offline._  
_Hilary is now offline._

* * *

**Aoi: So what do you think so far, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Anyway bye-bye for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aoi: Hi everyone, new chapter is up. I hope you all enjoy, and now I am turning over the disclaimers to my pet bunny.**

**The Pink Bunny of Doom: (*sigh*) Okay, even though I'm not getting paid enough for this. Aoi the Nekohime doesn't own Beyblade or any of its characters, Takao Aoki does.**

**Aoi: I do so pay you enough! I give you a pay check and a bag of carrots once a week! Anyway ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

* * *

_Ch 3: Christmas Randomness and an Angry Kai_

**Tyson Granger:** I can't believe it Christmas is almost here! (*smiles like a madman*)

**Max Tate** and** 500** others like this.

**Daichi:** On Christmas there is food, presents, snow, and family fun!

**Max Tate:** You and Tyson think alike (*big smile*)

**Grandpa Granger:** Hey little dudes, whats been happening!

**Tyson Granger:** Grandpa alert!

**Ray Kon:** Nothing much, Mr. Granger.

**Ian:** Tala is mad at me for accidently getting him drunk.

**Kai:** How did that happen?

**Ian:** Bryan and I spiked his tea and the funny thing is he now has a hangover.

**Neko:** Seeing a drunk Tala, would be funny to see (*smirks evilly*)

**Kai:** Who the hell are you?

**Neko:** What can't you read, it clearly says 'Neko'

**Kai: **You better hope and prey that I don't find you and kill you.

**Neko:** (*mocks*) I'm so scared! No offense Kai, but you want be able to hurt or kill me.

**Kenny:** I wouldn't push your luck Neko, Kai can be quite scary when he needs to be.

**Grandpa Granger:** Now, now little dudes. No fighting.

* * *

**Aoi: So what do you think so far, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Anyway bye-bye for now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aoi: Hi everyone, new chapter is up. I hope you all enjoy, and now I am turning over the disclaimers to my pet bunny.**

**The Pink Bunny of Doom: (*sigh*) Okay, even though I'm not getting paid enough for this. Aoi the Nekohime doesn't own Beyblade or any of its characters, Takao Aoki does.**

**Aoi: I do so pay you enough! I give you a pay check and a bag of carrots once a week! Anyway ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

* * *

_Ch 4: The Pink Bunny of Doom_

**The Pink Bunny of Doom:** HAHAHA! I'm going to blow every thing up! (*is running with bombs*)"  
7 hours ago-Comment-Like

**Neko **and **600** others like this.

**Neko:** There wasn't a dislike button on this so I didn't have a choice. Pinky what did I tell you about playing with bombs!

**The Pink Bunny of Doom:** B-but I want to blow stuff up really badly!

**Kai:** You have a pet pink rabbit? What the hell!

**Neko:** I also have a white one too, but she's in Florida right now.

**Max Tate:** Can I pet your pet bunny Neko?

**Neko:** Sure Max. Just don't make fun of him for being pink.

**Tyson Granger:** Does he now how to beyblade?

**Neko: **Yes, but the last time he did, he accidently destroyed the battle arena.

**Spencer:** Well I quess that's why he was tied up with heavy metal chains.

* * *

**Aoi: So what do you think so far, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Anyway bye-bye for now.**


End file.
